Shina Takane
Shina Takane '(椎名高根/Takane Shiina) es un Vocaloid FanMade hecho por GumiMegpoid29 (YOOOO!! XD) Personalidad Shina es una Tsundere,aveces tiene sus arranques de ira,como cuando agarran su guitarra (Los persigue por toda la casa XD) o la molestan. Es muy buena amiga,siempre escucha los problemas de sus amigas y trata de darles consejos,pero si la tomas por sorpresa y enojada,se convierte en un "corre porque ya valió" Si quiere a alguien de verdad,hace todo para estar al lado de esa persona. Y por esa persona es capáz de sacar su lado Yandere oculto (Es muy celosa). Tiene aires de pervertida y aveces se le sale decir cosas demás,obviamente,pervertidas '''Miedos: '''Las arañas (Si ve una se sube hasta la punta de la Torre Eiffel O.O) y dormir sola (Por un trauma,pero para no acordarse,se duerme escuchando musica que la alegre) Otros datos *Su numero de serie es el 04 *Esta basada en Miku y Gumi *Miku es su idola,es muy fan suya,que ya está comenzando a hacerle un altar O.O *Es medio Friki-Otaku *Tiene los pechos un poco grandes para su edad,y Rin la mira con cara de "Yo quiero unos asi..." *Aunque su color es el morado,su favorito es el amarillo *Su nombre significa "El nuevo sonido de la ciudad" *Sus segundos idolos son los Kagamine *Su canción favorita es Meltdown *Su tipo de sangre es O+ *Además de su Guitarra,también la asocian con una regla para "adornarle la realidad al baka que la moleste" *Y aparte de la Guitarra y la regla,tambien le gustan los nekos (por eso la imagen de uno en su camisa en Matryoshka) *Tiene un lado Yandere oculto,nunca lo saca a la luz,pero aveces se descontrola (Controla todo mordiendose la lengua XD,pero aveces le gana y sale) *Le gusta Vete a la Versh,Smosh y Hola Soy German *Sin darme cuenta,cuando hize su configuración de voz usando la voz de Rin,le puse voz de Rinto XDDD...Wait...ASI SUENA MI VOZ!! D: *Es casi como una version anime mia (GumiMegpoid29 al habla :D) *Ella es una máquina con apariencia de humano *Cuando se enoja demasiado,dice muchas groserias (las cuales no pondré,pero si quieren saber cuales son,ponganme un mensaje) Habilidades Sabe tocar la guitarra eléctrica (Su item),la batería y el piano,sabe Karate,canta en Inglés y Español,además del Japonés,claro,y sus ojos cambian de color según su estado de ánimo (Si está feliz,son amarillos,si está triste negros,de mal humor o enojada son rojos,y así...) Historia Como mis Vocaloid´s favoritos son Miku y Gumi,decidí hacer una mezcla de ellas dos (Pero se parece más a Gumi XDD) 'Historia del Fanloid: Cuando tenía 5 años,su madre se divorció y al poco tiempo (Como unos 3-4 meses) se volvió a casar,el padrastro de Shina la veía muy raro,pero obviamente,ella no se daba cuenta.Una noche,mientras su madre se encontraba de viaje muuuuuy lejos,el entró al cuarto de Shina y abusó de ella. Cuando cumplió 12,escapó de su casa porque intentaron abusar de ella otra vez;mientras corría,se encontró con Miku,le pidió que la ayudara y ahí fue donde salió una bonita amistad.Entró a Fanloid para aprovechar su voz y llegar a ser como Miku. Que le gusta *Vocaloid (OBVIO) *Facebook (Según ella,es "Faceadicta") *Tocar su guitarra y sus demás instrumentos *Minecraft (Lo AMA) *Cuanto Cabrón *Trollear :3 *Las canciones de Miku *Las canciones de los Kagamine *Molestar a Neru con que es de la U.V.A. = U'nion de '''V'iejas 'A'rguenderas (XDDDD) *El "Ola k Ase?" (Lo repite a cada rato) *Youtube *Vete a la Versh *Smosh *El Hentai,casi no le gusta pero dice que es interesante *Pegarle a Kaito cuando empieza de pervertido *El Dubstep *Len (Le gusta mucho,su mayor sueño es ser su novia algún día ) Que no le gusta *La canción del Pollito Pio *One Direction *Justin Bieber *Que le explote un Creeper *Que toquen su guitarra (Véase imágen de lo que es capáz de hacer si la tocan en la galería) *Que Neru la moleste con que Len es su novio *Que Rin le diga: "DAME,DAME,DAME,DAME,DAME..." Cuando tiene naranjas *Que la intrerrumpan cuando ve videos en Youtube *Que no le salgan sus trolleadas...a quien engaño,siempre le salen bien :D Appends *'''Append High: Su voz suena una octava más alta *'Append Low': Suena una octava más abajo de su voz normal,adecuada para canciones tranquilas *'Append Dark': Es dos octavas más abajo,ideal para canciones tétricas *'Append Off': Son tres octavas más abajo,es el append más débil que tiene y el más dificil de usar,si se quiere subir de tono,se tendría que cambiar a Low o Dark *'Append On': Es el Append más alto que tiene,porque son tres octavas más arriba de su voz normal *'Append Soft': Es un Append tranquilo,es dos octavas arriba ideal para canciones lentas o un poco rápidas Canciones 'Covers:' *Magnet (Uno con Miku y otro con Len) *Promise (Con Rin) *Meltdown *Romeo and Cinderella *Matryoshka (Con Gumi) *Matryoshka ver. 2 (Con Gumiya...p*ta voz que tiene,sensualona ewe) *Matryoshka ver. 3 (Es una mezcla de la version de Miku y Gumi con la de Shina y Gumiya,hice lo mejor que pude ;u; ) *Spice! *Rip=Release *Last Night,Good Night *Fire Flower *Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder *Kocchi Muite Baby *Daughter of Evil *Repulsive Food Eater Conchita *Sekiranun Grafitti *Kokoro Kiseki (Será con uno de sus Appends) *World is Mine (La típica ewe) *Ten Faced *World´s End Dancehall (Si es que logro descargarla,es que el p*to internet no carga bien ;u; ) *Owata! (Me pasó un día....) *Love is War *The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku (que sería de Takane Shina) 'Canciones propias:' ( En procesooooo!! ) NOTA: Los covers y sus canciones propias las pondré en mi canal de Youtube: xj9AdventureTime. NOTA DE MI NOTA: Ya casi tengo los covers listos :D NOTA DE MI NOTA DE MI NOTA: Etto,no se cuando podré subir los covers a mi canal,tal vez lo haga el Fin de Semana o cuando tenga tiempo :D Relación con Vocaloids,UTAUloids y Fanloids Gina Shinkoku: Es su versión Voyakiloid. Shina siempre trata de animarla,pero ella no le hace caso y la ignora; Gina la detesta a morir por no tener buena voz como la de ella. Hatsune Miku: Son mejores amigas desde que Shina le pidió ayuda porque la estaban persiguiendo,ella aceptó y desde ahí nació una bonita amistad. Luka Megurine: Shina y ella son buenas amigas,Shina piensa que ella también es Tsundere,pero aveces le da miedito. Rin Kagamine: Son buenas amigas,pero aveces se pelean por cualquier tontería,como,quien lleva el mejor peinado,quien se viste mejor,y esas cosas :3 Gumi Megpoid: Se conocen desde que Gumi fue creada,son vecinas y sieeempre se estan prestando las cosas...(Pero luego ni las devuelven XDDD) Len Kagamine: Rin los presentó,y al momento,los ojos de Shina se pusieron rosas (Rosa es de amor),SIEMPRE que estan platicando,ella tartamudea muuuucho,son buenos amigos,pero Shina quiere algo más (U/////U),pero por el momento son solo amigos ^_^ Teto Kasane: Son amigas desde hace un tiempo,no se conocen bien,pero si lo suficiente como para ser amigas Haku Yowane: Al principio,Shina le tenía miedo,pero despues se conocieron mejor y...adiós Haku-miedo!! Akita Neru: Son amienemigas,porque aveces se llevan bien,como en una pijamada,y aveces no,como cuando pelean por una silla (DIOS...LOCAS O.O),pero en si,se llevan bien Zatsune Miku: Shina le tiene miedo porque piensa que está poseida por el demonio (XD),y cuando se le acerca le dice: "Atrás hija del demonio!!" Aiko Kagamine: Son amigas desde que Rin las presentó (Rin presenta a todo el mundo o que!?),aveces,le presta la aplanadora,pero a los 3 minutos dice: "Ya la usaste más de una hora!",y Shina se molesta,aveces cuando Rin invita a Shina a su casa,Aiko la molesta diciendo con cara malvada "Hola,cuñadita..." cuando Len está cerca (It's a Troll! XD) KAITO: Le pega cuando esta de pervertido (Aunque ella lo es un poquito XD) MEIKO: Si se pone a beber,le quita la botella y le dice: "No!,porque te va a matar las pocas neuronas que te quedan!" y la arroja hacia atrás. Gakupo Kamui: Cuando lo ve con sus berenjenas,le dice: "Otra vez...mejor,ya consiguete novia..." Hatsune Mikuo: Son muy amigos y siempre estan platicando,y cuando Rin pasa cerca y no los vé,le hace caras de *Oh,Rin,te amo,casate conmigo* (XD) a pesar de que sepa que Kaiko es su novia (Le gusta trollearlo) Jacky Riverine: Son super compañeras tsunderes! (XD),se llevan muy bien y les gusta hacer musica a todo volumen con sus instrumentos,lo cual molesta a Gumi aveces :3 Jucko Riverine: Jacky se lo presentó (Otra presentadora ¬¬)y se hicieron amigos,no le gusta verlo deprimido por ser asocial MAIKO: Cuando están juntas,Shina le dice: "Te ves hippie ^^" Shitai-san: Se conocen desde hace no mucho Ery Momone: No le gusta que le grite cuando le dice que algo no esta lindo pero para Ery si lo es,y si lo hace,le responde: "TE CALLAS O TE METO AL AGUA,con amor :3",desde que supo que ella y Ryuta son pareja,la odia,detesta,envidia entre otras cosas (Y saca su palo golpeador de parejas felices :3) Jade Eden: Les gusta tocar la guitarra juntas,aveces,Shina le canta y toca sus compocisiónes,y Jade le dice: "Tienes queso? :3 " Ryuta Moe: No le gusta que se ponga de creído con ella por cualquier tontería;ella tiene ciertos sentimientos por el (FIRETRUCK,ENGAÑA A LEN!! D:<),pero solo demuestra tener "Mucho odio" hacia el (Por su actitud Tsundere) Hisami Moe: Shina trata de no decir pervertideces en frente de ella (No se controla),pero aveces se le sale,entonces se tapa la boca y pone cara de *OMFG,QUE FIRETRUCK DIJE!?* Kyouhei: Siempre que Shina lo ve,le dice: "Ay,eres tan kawaii desu!! =u=" *Le aprieta las mejillas* Kaon Oto: Son amigas,por dentro,siente infinto desprecio por ella; cuando nadie las ve,estan peleandose por Len (DEJEN DE ACOSAR AL POBRE!!) Kitaine Mary: Si Shina se cree el rumor que le hicieron a Mary y a Len...habrá una Fanloid y un Vocaloid muertos ._. (Dejenle el trabajo a Shina Yandere ewe ) Configuración de Voz Su voz se hace con Audacity,pero si quieren la pueden hacer con Vocaloid (Yo no lo sé usar,por eso lo hago así) Su voz se puede hacer con un -9 de la voz de Miku (Es lo más parecido a la otra configuración) O con un -14 de la voz de Rin (Que es casi como mi voz,si,suena rara,lo se ._.) Algo curioso (Puras curiosidades me pasan XD) que me paso cuando hize su voz con la de Rin,fue que la hize sin darme cuenta de que le puse la voz de Rinto XDDD, y yo asi de: "WHAT THE...XDDDDD" Frases Típicas *Ola k ase? :3 *Kion da? *PAL FEIS!! *Baka *Deja de fregar!! *A ese/a lo conocen en su casa *Cantando* Kaku-yuugou-ro nisa,tobi-konde mitai to,omou,massao na hikari tsutsumarete kirei.Kaku-yuugou-ro nisa,tobi-konde mitara,soshitara,subete ga yurusareru youna kiga shite. *A SHI!?,Ok,ok,está bien... *Owata!! *TU TE CALLAS MISERA ARRASTRADA!! (La mayoría de las veces es para Neru) *(Cuando consigue trollear a alguien) YEA!! I'M THE BEST TROLL IN THE WORLD!! *Debo dejar de escuchar Matryoshka,creo que me está drogando ._. *No me gusta el hentai!...pero es interesante :3 *(Si la molestan con tonterías) *Introduce el nombre de tu Fanloid aquí*,tu comentario me importa Justin Bieber,o sea que me importa una mierda...*Se va* *(Cuando despierta en vacaciones) AH,QUE MARAVILLOSO DÍA PARA HACER COSAS PRODUCTIVAS!!...*5 Minutos después en la computadora* Nah,mejor mañana. *(Solo si la molestan,creo que la molestan demasiado XD) Te compraste un cerebro nuevo?,porque se nota que aún no lo usas... *INFINITO DESPRECIO!!! *(Si ve algo asi bien Kawaii Desu) SHUT UP AND TAKE MY MONEY!! (Por el meme de Fry,es adicta a las viñetas de CC) *(Si algo le sale mal y era importante) Melda c: *Siiiii,claaaro *What the Firetruck!? (Frase de Smosh) *(Cuando pelea con el) Sabes Ryuta,eres un bebito... *LE YO!?,Ok :3 *Inserta el nombre de tu Fanloid aquí* SE METIÓ OTRO PEJELAGARTO!!!!! *(Cuando ve a Ery y Ryuta juntos) Holis :3 *Saca su palo golpeador de parejas felices* (Pero ni les hace nada XD) Galería Shina Takane.jpg|El diseño Oficial Shina Takane Append.jpg|El Append Gumi y Shina Matryoshka.png|Gumi y Shina en el cover de Matryoshka El mayor sueño de Shina.png|Lo que Shina quiere más que nada en este mundo (además de ser famosa igual que Miku) Shina Love is War.png|Shina en el cover de Love is War (Diganme...que les parece el diseño?) Meltdown.jpg|"Kaku-yuugou-ro nisa...y lo que sigue de la canción" XD La defiende a muerte....png|Si se trata de que NADIE toque su guitarra... Shina World is Mine.jpg|"Sekai de, ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA" :3 Modo Yandere ON (RUN!!!).jpg|Shina cuando está en su modo Yandere (RUN BITCH,RUNNN!!!) Shina Kaon Chibi.png|Se ven Kawaii :3 (Shina: *Pensando* QUE SE VAYA,QUE SE VAYA) Internet Adiction XDDD.png|Internet adiction,internet adiction EVERYWHERE XDD Se ven Kawaii :3.png|Como se ven? :D Cosplay de Rin.png|Shina haciendo Cosplay de nuestra Rin-chan :3 Así despierta algunas noches.png|Así es como se despierta Shina a mitad de la noche por recordar lo que le hicieron cuando tenía 5 años Me siento como Miku!!.png|"I'm feel like Miku!! :D" Categoría:Fanloids de Usuarios Categoría:Vocaloid FanMade Categoría:Vocaloid con Voz